


The Broken The Beaten and The Damned

by fear_her_blurryface



Category: Gerard Way Fandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_her_blurryface/pseuds/fear_her_blurryface
Summary: Welcome to a special place. Every sufferer is welcome. You're not alone...we care about you.Dear frens, if you're sensitive to the warnings, please don't read this fic. I'm serious.And yes, I still write shitty summaries.Stay alive and happy hiatus I-/





	1. Encounters

Everything hurt. Even the thought of moving caused him pain. And then there was that bright light that made his eyes burn out of their sockets. He closed them again. There was a murmur in the background noise around him, changing into voices. "Push him to the young woman in shock room 2" he heard a woman call. He felt his stretcher change direction and come to a halt shortly thereafter. His aching head could only manage to think very slow.   
, Emergency room? No, not again ...’ 'he thought, before he was unconscious again.   
Unfortunately, the darkness doesn’t last for to long in his mind. Out of the darkness he saw his mother’s friend's fist fly towards him and the rest was just pain. Followed by punches and kicks like a rain shower. He had learned not to fight back long ago . The result would be just more punches, kicks and insults. A whimper broke from his lips and tears began to run down his hematoma-covered face.

Like through a veil, another sound slowly began to sneak into his mind. At first he thought he caused it himself until he realized that the oppressed cry, that he heard was clearly female. He tried to open his eyes, but he only managed to do it with one eye, because the other one was too swollen in the meantime.  
On the other side of the room, he could see a 17-year-old young woman lying on a stretcher. He realized with concern that she was in a miserable state like he was. Her hair was crusted with blood, she had a blue eye and a broken nose. Her trembling lips were also cracked. He hoped inwardly that her injuries had other causes, than his.  
Before he could sink back into his own misery, he noticed that the strange girl looked at him. Her eyes surprised him. In the depths of her blue eyes, he found deep warmth and compassion, despite their injuries and pain. She tried to smile at him, regretting it seconds later as her lips ripped open again and started to bleed.  
He tried to smile back and failed as miserably as his fellow sufferer. Then he took a heart and whispered: "What is your name?" It took her a little time til she could answer, because she obviously had trouble speaking "Jezbel" She gestured dully with a finger at him. "Josh," he answered. They conversation was interupted as two doctors entered the room and began examining them.

Through a cloth divider, they could hear their mutual grunts as the doctors scanned their injuries. Then Josh could hear Jezbel's doctor asking: "How did you get those injuries?"   
"I fell off the bike," he heard her answer. Josh catched his breath. He knew these kinds of answers. The tense tone of the lie in it was unmistakable - at least for those who wanted to listen. "I just wanted to ask you the same question, Mr. Dun," he heard his doctor say. He looked confused at him for a few seconds and tried to get his martyred brain to come up with a reasonable explanation. "Um, I fell off my skateboard." The doctor looked at him silently and he felt his eyes burn holes through him. He looked down at the floor until he heard the doctor sigh and answer: "And people really think sport is healthy." He looked up and saw the doctor shake his head. "We'll keep you here for observation overnight," he informed Josh before leaving the room with his collague, who had said exactly the same thing to Jezbel.

They ended up in a small hospital room. The room was dimly lit and they both lay quietly awhile until he heard Jezbel say, "So, you fell off the skateboard?" He could hear through the sound of her voice, that she didn’t believe a single word.   
"Yes, the way you fell off the bike," he answered dryly.   
"Okay, Josh. Let's have a straight talk: In which fist you did run into? "Her blunt honesty made him laugh. His battered body quickly made him understand that it was not a good idea. He gritted his teeth and replied, "It was the fist of my mother's friend. And you? "  
"My stepfather." Both fell silent again.  
The tiredness had overwhelmed his body and he had fallen asleep without realizing it. Suddenly a menacing black shadow came out of the darkness of his mind and began to haunt him. Josh ran for his life. He heard the shadow growl and he knew that if this creature caught up with him everything was over.  
Suddenly he felt something cool on his forehead and began to thrash around wildly. He hit something and heard a thump. A suppressed sound of pain woke him up from his nightmare. Breathing heavily, he whispered softly into the darkness of the room: "Jezbel?"  
Josh got only a faint whimper. Terrified, he switched on his bedside lamp and found his roommate huddled beside his bed. She held her hand over her nose and blood ran through her fingers. He wanted to ring for the night nurse, but she grabbed his wrist with her free hand and held him back. "What ha..." he began, but then the realization hits him like a brick. He’d punched her. "Oh, Jez, I'm so sorry, I didn’t want that," he quickly began to apologize, trying to get out of bed as fast as he could. He reached for some paper towels on his bedside table and gave them to Jezbel, who immediately pressed the towels against her nose. "Thank you," she murmured and added with a smile: "Your fist isn’t to be despised, either." Josh let out a frustrated growl: "I'm really, really sorry," and hung his head.  
"I know it wasn‘t intentional, Josh" she replied, gently stroking his left cheek. He wanted to flinch, because touches were connected with pain for him since a long time. But the softness of Jezbel touches reminded him, that this time it wasn‘t Ray slapping his face.  
Her nose had stopped bleeding in the meantime and they decided to lie down again. Josh helped his roommate up and put an arm around her waist as she swayed slightly. He noticed with dismay how thin she was. It was almost as if he was trying to support a ghost. Josh knew he was a picture of misery, himself. He knew the feeling very well like it is to starve. For food, for love, for security. He wished so much, other people wouldn‘t have to suffer the same way as he did.  
The next morning, they were discharged. Both were standing in front of the hospital entrance, like two abandoned animals. And to some extent they were. "Josh, if you want, I can show you a place where you can hide when it gets too much for you."   
He looked at her in suprise and nodded silently. A nice nurse had given them $ 10, and they bought some old bread and cheap coffee for breakfast. The rest of the money they shared fairly among themselves. They left the city center and turned into a park, which became more and more wild at the end and turned into a small forest. Josh enjoyed the peace and chirping of the birds as they walked down a narrow path. Jezbel went ahead and Josh couldn‘t help but take a closer look after his head cleared, finally. Her long honey-blond hair spilled down to her hips, swinging slightly with her stride. The sunbeams, breaking through the forest canopy here and there, sprinkled it with golden light. Her clothes were shabby and worn and were far too big on her fragile body.  
Suddenly she stumbled over a tree root and Josh just caught her in time, to stop her falling. She whirled around and landed in his arms. "Thank you," she mumbled into his chest before slowly pulling away. She smiled shyly at him and Josh got lost in the warm sparkle in her eyes. "You're welcome" he replied, and they continued their way.  
A short time later, the forest opened and before them lay an old industrial wasteland. Right on the edge of a precipice stood a rundown old house. The place was forgotten by the world long time ago.  
Jezbel opened the weather-beaten door, barely recognizable by its color, and entered the almost collapsing building. Josh hesitated a few seconds, then followed her. The wallpaper hung in strips in the hall, and the paint peeled off the ceiling. They entered a large room at the end of the hall, that once had been the living room. The windows had lost their glas centuries ago and the room was fading away. Behind the living room, stairs lead to the upper floor. They creaked menacingly under their weight. As they entered another large room, Josh jumped in suprise. In one of the window frames sat a young man of her age and smoked a cigarette. He turned to the two newcomers in surprise. "Gee!" He heard Jezbel call joyfully and they both hugged each other. Josh remained uncertain in the doorway. "Oh Jez, you look miserable" commented her friend. "My stepfather needed a punchingball again" she answered. He hugged her tightly and grumbled, "Someone should use him as a punching ball." Then his eyes fell on Josh, who nervously bit his lower lip. "Who did you brought with?" "Gee, that's Josh." She smiled at her new friend and beckoned him to come in.  
Josh approached them and the other man shook his hand with a friendly smile. When he saw Josh's contrite face, he said to Jezbel, "Let me guess, you two met at the ER." "What a smart guy you are, Gerard" she teased.   
"Ah, I know. I'm such a nerd! "and ran a hand through his red hair in a pseudo-arrogant pose. Jezbel started to laugh and even Josh laughed. The moment Gerard bared his neck through the pose, he could see dark spots. They were so present that you could easily see, that they were fingerprints and not hickeys.  
Joshs laugh died. "Well, Josh" Gerard turned back to him, "Who did this to you?"  
"My mother's friend," he replied, and in a touch of courage, he added, "And what charming person treated your neck so tenderly?" For a second, fear flare up in Gerard's eyes as he returned: "My mother."   
"Seems to be quite a fury."   
"She is. For sure."  
"You can see, you are in good company here" Jezbel spoke up. "Welcome to the Broken, the Beaten and the Damned if you want." She smiled warmly at him and Josh couldn‘t help but smile back in agreement.  
Gerard had gone to his backpack in the meantime and pulled out a pack of crackers and sausages. "I don‘t know about you, but I'm hungry" and handed each one a sausage. Jezbel pulled out the bread and began breaking it into pieces. Then she suddenly stopped and asked, "Gee, have you seen Tyler in the last few days?" Gerard chewed thoughtfully on his sausage before answering, "If I remember correctly, I saw him the last time two weeks ago". Her expression darkened. "That's not good" she mumbled.


	2. Tyler

"Who is Tyler?" Josh asked curiously. "He's another member of our illustrious society" Gerard answered his question.   
"He is harassed and abused by a group of Bullies at his school" Jezbel added, handing each a piece of bread. "What about his parents?" Josh asked before biting into his piece. "Too busy with work and his siblings" Gee explained. They fell silent and everyone was thinking.  
The sun was slowly setting and when Josh looked out of the glasless windows, it almost looked like, the fireball was sinking in the abyss behind them. It was dark romantic, somehow. He looked over at Jezbel, who leaned against the wall with her back. Her eyes were closed and her face was ghostly pale. "Jez, are you not feeling well?"   
"Mmm ..I‘m good" she answered.   
Josh looked skeptically at Gerard, who just shook his head and asked "Jez, when was the last time you had something to drink?" She just shrugged her shoulders. „She had a cup of coffee this morning" Josh informed him. Gee sighed and pulled a large water bottle from his backpack. Then he knelt down in front of her and tried to put the bottle to her lips. "Wait," Josh spoke up and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and walked over to them. He let Gerard moisten the cloth and carefully dabbed Jezbel's lips in the hope that they wouldn‘t rupture again when she drank. "Well done, Josh" Gerard commented, smiling at him. He smiled shyly back and they tried together to give their friend some water. After a few sips, she began to shake her head, but Gee didn‘t want to give in yet. "Jez, you have to drink a little more". But she only shook her head more violently. Her friend gave up and said, "Honestly, you're going to be even more narrow-minded than Tyler." That elicited a smile and she replied, "Impossible. No one is more narrow minded as Tyler ". Both laughed, while Josh just smiled, not knowing if Tyler was really so stubborn.  
Gerard handed him the water bottle and said; "Drink something, please." He took the water bottle and watched as Gee rose and went to a wall of the room and pressed against the wood paneling. This gave way and revealed a hidden shelf. Josh eyes got big out of amazement. It was stocked with sleeping bags, blankets, pillow food and even first aid utensils and painkillers. "You'd be surprised what you can find at the dump, nearby" Gerard said when he saw Josh's face.  
"Are you trying to tell me that all the stuff in there was garbage?"  
"Yes, pretty much. Except for the medications and first aid kits. Three big supermarkets are dumping their unsold food here and every now and then other useful stuff. "Josh was impressed and shaken at the same time. How could someone throw away food, which was still okay? He was at the verge of tears.  
A gentle touch on his shoulder made him look up and he turned around. Jezbel looked sympathetically at him and said softly, "Don‘t be sad, Jishwa. We appreciate these unwanted things. "  
"Unwanted things ..." he repeated in a stifled voice and a sad smile. "Just like us" and tears ran quietly down his damaged cheeks.

Jezbel cautiously hugged him and this simple gesture was enough to turn Josh into a sobbing mess. He cried into her chest and clung to her as if his life depended on it. When was the last time someone had hugged him? He couldn‘t remember, anymore. Jezbel let him have his way with her, though his tight grip was painful. "Jishwa, you are wanted here. You are welcome "she tried to reassure him.  
"Yes, Josh," he heard Gerard's voice. "We may be just a few broken kids, but we are there for each other." Then he felt his hand brushing his back reassuringly. "After all, we found a place for us here at World’s End"  
When Josh calmed down, he asked, "World’s End?" "Yeah," the redhead began to explain. "We call this place here like this. A ruined house on an industrial wasteland on the edge of a precipice, which is further misused as a dump: So if that doesn‘t have the flair of an apocalyptic end oft he world, I don‘t know. And we‘re fit in perfectly, as broken antiheroes, right?" Josh liked this tragic-funny explanation. He began to grin like a chesire cat and nodded in agreement. Gerard grinned back.  
"Your eyes sparkle like amber when you laugh" he heard Jezbel say softly. He looked at her in surprise and she smiled shyly. "Jez, are you going to make approaches to Josh here?" Gerard teased her, but immediately regretted his words, when he saw her smile freezing and she became stiff as a board. She let go of Josh and jumped up. "Sorry, I ... I ..." she started and fled out of the room. Josh looked confused at Gerard and he cursed, "Damn, I’m such an idiot!" and wanted to follow her, but then they heard a voice from the stairwell: "No Jezbel, you stay here" and shortly thereafter Tyler entered the room, the young woman shouldered like a sack.   
"Hey Gee, did you turn on your charm, again which let all women run for the hills?" He lowered Jezbel to the ground and looked intensely at the redhead. Gee looked back at them, and said in a contrite voice: "Jez, I'm sorry. I didn‘t think "  
" It’s okay. Me neither." She still shivered slightly as she hugged Gerard.  
Tyler looked around and saw Josh looking at him shyly.   
"Oh, we have a new member in World's End?   
"Tyler, that's Josh" Jez introduced her new friend. They shook hands and Tyler asked, "Where did you met Jezbel?" Josh, not sure what he was allowed to say, was glad when Gerard replied, " Guess three times." Tyler glanced at them. "Not again. That’s not true, is it?" She remained silent and stared down at the floor.  
Tyler sighed, hugged her and said softly, "Hey, that's alright. It's not like we all asked to be treated like a piece of filth.“ Then he turned back to Josh and asked, "Who treats you so sweetly?"   
"The friend of my mother" he answered to the brunette.  
In the meantime, Gee had started to light candles everywhere and the room was lit in a soft light. Then he took for 4 sleeping bags with pillows out oft he shelf and gave everyone one of them.  
"You also stay here?" Josh asked uncertainly. "Yes" Tyler replied. "It's not like anyone would miss us. Or would you prefer to go home and get beaten up? "Josh shook his head and looked down.  
"Ty, don‘t be so rude" Jez protested, unconsciously reaching for Josh's hand. He was very grateful inwardly to her and squeezed gently back. The brunette rolled his eyes and grumbled, "I'm not rude. I'm just being honest."


	3. The sun will rise and we will try again

They talked a little more before they rolled out their sleeping bags and went to sleep. A flashlight was ready, in case someone had to go outside at night. Tyler lay next to Gerard, who was lying next to Jezbel. Josh lay at the further end. Although he was exhausted, he could not fall asleep. His body groaned and the sounds of nature that penetrated the otherwise quiet room were unfamiliar to him.  
At some point he had to fall into a light slumber, but was awakened by the sound of heavy rain again. A light breeze blew in a fine veil of rain through the glassless windows and made him shiver. Suddenly he felt Jezbel move next to him and put a blanket over his shoulders. "Thanks" he whispered. "You're welcome" he heard her answer softly. Josh smiled into the night and a warm feeling began to flow through his body before slipping into a deep sleep, again.

"Hey Ty, you have to watch this" Gerard whispered, shaking his friend awake. "Ah, Gee, what is it?" Tyler growled as he sat up and rubbed from his sleepy eyes. He followed his friend's gaze and his eyes grew wide. Jezbel and Josh lay together like two nested caterpillars, still asleep. Tyler smiled melancholy as the redhead pulled his cell phone and took a picture of them.  
Something soft tickled Josh's nose and he opened his eyes slowly. A blond strand of hair was the cause and for the first moment he flinched in fright, until he remembered who is laying beside him on the wooden floor. He relaxed again and enjoyed the closeness and warmth of Jezbel's body, which nestled against him through the sleeping bags. Her peaceful face touched Josh and he wished so much every morning could be so peaceful for all of them - Without fear and pain.  
He sighed audibly and Jezbel began to stir. Cursing inwardly, waking her by accident, he was surprised when she put her arm around him and snuggled up to him even more. As she buried her head in his crook, it was so overwhelming for him, that he had trouble holding back tears. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes in a desperate attempt to calm down. He took a shaky breath and at the same moment he felt a few tears escape.  
Jezbel's arm moved and her filigree fingers began to stroke his hair, tenderly. "Jishwa, what's wrong?" She whispered barely audible. "It's all so overwhelming and too much" he confessed, letting his tears run. She pulled her hand back and sat up. "Sorry, Josh" she mumbled, "I didn‘t mean to bother you. I am really sorry."  
Before she could move away from him, he reached for her hand. "No Jez, oh my god, you‘re not bothering me!" She looked at him uncertainly and his pleading eyes broke her heart. She patted her thighs and Josh gratefully placed his head in her lap. She began stroking his hair again until he calmed down.  
"Would you like some coffee?" She asked into the silence. Josh looked at her in surprise, "Where's the coffee here?" "There's a small kiosk in the park that actually sells a decent coffee" she replied. As she looked down at him, one of her strands of hair tickled Josh's face and he chuckled. It took a lot of effort to get to his feet as his whole body groaned, but after they stored everything back into the Shelf, it became bearable. "Too bad the others are already gone" he remarked. "I'd like to say goodbye to Gerard and Tyler."   
"Yeah, that's the way they are: up and away," Jez replied and smiled.

When they were in sight of the kiosk, a redhead stood out from the green background. "See who's there?" Jezbel remarked, pointing in Gerard's direction. When they reached him, she teased him. "Hey Gee, that's unfair not to take us to the morning coffee" The addressed one started grinning widely, pulled out his phone and showed her and Josh the picture of this morning. "I didn‘t have the heart to destroy this intimacy" he commented, grinning even wider. Josh and Jezbel flushed. "In that case, I'm grateful that you didn‘t wake us, of course" she replied and Josh agreed with a nod.  
While Jez was getting the coffee, Josh asked, "Gee, could you maybe send the photo to my cell phone?"   
"Sure" he replied, completing his request. "Do you think Jezbel might like it?" He added, looking uncertainly in her direction. "That may well be, but she does not have a smartphone" the redhead told him.  
She returned with the coffee and handed Josh a cup. "Is everything okay?" She asked when she saw Josh's thoughtful face. "Yes" he replied and stroked her assuringly on the back.  
A short time later, they all made their way to their own personal hell. Jezbel left first. The two men embraced her intently and looked after her as she soon disappeared behind a street corner. Gerard and Josh went side by side for a while when the latter had the courage to ask, "Gee, why did Jez fled the room yesterday when you teased her, she would try to approach me?" The redhead sighed and answered with a guilty look: "Jezbel's stepfather beats her black and blue every time he thinks she shows too much interest in other males. It's enough if she looks at someone too friendly. "  
" Got it " Josh answered and couldn‘t prevent that a cold shiver ran down his spine.  
In the end their ways parted and after hugging each other goodbye and mutually encouraging each other, Josh was alone with himself again.


	4. I'm holding on to what I know, And what I know, I must let go

When he entered the apartment as quietly as possible, he was relieved that no one was there. He took this opportunity immediately and printed out the image of himself and Jezbel twice, then safely stowed it into his purse. Just in case, Ray decided to get his smartphone smashed against the wall again.  
He ate an apple and a piece of old bread, knowing it has to be enough for the day. Then he tried to cover up the bruises with make-up before setting off for his job in a record store. Although the job was not well paid, it did provide him with some kind of income - unless Ray took all the money away from him. Thankfully, this bastard didn‘t suspect that he had hidden a secret money deposit at the back of his bed. At some point he would be able to flee this hell. It just took time and luck to survive all of this.  
The time in the small record shop was like a vacation for him. He spent most of his time sorting records in the warehouse and was glad not to have to work so much at the cash register where he would face the questioning looks of the customers.  
But at some point he had to go home again. As soon as he put the key in the apartment door, he heard drunken slurs of Ray and his mother. He felt sick. They seemed to be in good spirits, after all. He hoped it would stay that way.  
But he was wrong. In the middle of the night he was dragged out of bed by Ray. "Hey, you useless piece of shit, make yourself useful and go get beer" Josh rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. It was 3 o'clock in the morning. "Ray, it's the middle of the night, I don‘t know ..." But he didn‘t get any farther, as a fist hit him straight in the face. "I don‘t give a shit what time it is! Organize alcohol and that’s it! "His mother squeezed $ 20 into his trembling hands and shoved him out the apartment door. Dressed only in a T-shirt, shorts and barefoot, he made his way through the cold October night.  
When he returned 20 minutes later with 2 six-packs, Ray grabbed the beer from his hand and slammed the door in front of his face again. Josh knew it wasn‘t smart to ring. Unless he wanted a beating. So he rolled himself in the hallway and tried to find some sleep despite the cold.  
When he woke up from his twilight state around 6 o'clock, he found the door to the apartment ajar. He tried to get his stiff limbs moving and sneaked into the apartment. When he entered his room, he saw immediately that it was ransacked. "Ray, you asshole" he growled softly as he checked his hiding place for his purse. Relieved, he realized that she was still in place. Josh dressed as fast as he could and was thinking of hiding a bundle of clothes and a blanket under the stairs to the loft so he wouldn‘t freeze half to death in the hallway, next time. On the way to his work, he bought himself a small coffee and when the first sip warmed his stomach, Jezbel came to mind. He hoped she was okay. Almost at the same time, he was struck by the realization that it was Jez who paid for his coffee yesterday from her last money. How could he forget that?! "Damn!" He growled quietly, making up his mind, to make up for it as quickly as possible.

He didn‘t return back home that afternoon, but set off for World's End. He pulled his cap lower in the face and tried to wrap his worn hoodie tighter around him. As he entered the old house, he heard noises and muffled voices from above. Slowly he climbed the stairs, not sure whom he would meet. Josh peeked carefully into the room and saw, it was Jez and Tyler.  
The brunette tinkered around the room while she tried to talk to him. "Ty, I know it sounds hackneyed, but don‘t listen to him." He stopped abruptly and laughed bitterly. "Do you know what the problem is? He's right. Blurryface is right. Look at me, Jez! I‘m totally useless and unimportant. My family has been overlooking me for years, but hey, that's okay, because I'm not worthy of being seen. "  
Jez sighed and walked up to him. She hugged him and said firmly "I can see you, Tyler. You are worth to be seen. And you're one of the smartest people I know. "  
Josh's eyes widened as he witnessed Tyler shoving her roughly away and started shouting" Liar, Liar, LIAR! "  
Before he got a chance to intervene, Gerard rushed past him, grabbed Tyler and pushed him against the nearest wall. "Leave him alone, you bastard!" he growled in his ear. He got a hysterical laugh as answer. Tyler grinned wide and growled, "Do you think you can harm me, you redheaded piece of shit?! Tyler is mine! " „Well, we will see "Gee replied, kissing Tyler passionately on the lips. The brunette began to squirm in a desperate attempt to extricate himself from the situation, but he had no chance. A short time later, Tyler collapsed unconscious in Gerard's arms.

While Gerard carefully laid Tyler on the ground and pushed his leather jacket under his head, Jezbel pulled out a blanket and covered him. Gee sat exhausted on the floor and leaned his back against the wall. Then he reached for his lighter and lit a cigarette. "What was going on with Tyler?" Josh asked, confused. Jezbel looked embarrassed. She scratched her head and tried to explain. "Tyler is haunted by some sort of demon who is trying constantly to get Tyler to the point to commit suicide."   
"Are you saying he's obsessed?" and his eyes widened. "In a kind of non-religious way, you could call it that. Blurryface uses all your insecurity and self-doubt and directs it against you with full power. And all negative experiences that you have made, of course, are very welcome to him. "  
"It almost sounds like you know Blurryface from your own experience." Jez looked down with an guilty expression. Josh looked over at Gerard and his look said it all.  
"Oh well, before you misinterpret something: I'm not gay, " the redhead spoke up. " Sometimes it takes drastic measures, to put this Blurryface bastard in his place." Josh nodded, still not sure what to think of this whole Blurryface thing.

"I'll go get firewood," Jezbel explained, and Josh took the opportunity to escort her. When they entered a small room on the ground floor, which was full of wood waste, he asked: "How are you?" She just shrugged and replied, "Quite okay, I think" and began to throw wood in a large wicker basket. But Josh wasn‘t convinced. He helped her fill the basket and saw with concern that her body start to tremble. She still wore the same clothes he had met her in. "Jez, are you cold?"   
She looked at him confused and shook her head. Then she lifted the basket, intending to carry it alone, but Josh wanted to help her and reached for it.   
"It's okay, I can do it alone", she protested and wanted to pull the basket from him. But he didn‘t let go and countered: "Maybe, but you are not alone now."  
She paused, giving him such a lost look that it struck Josh's heart. "I'm always alone" she murmured, releasing the basket and turning away. Instead of going back upstairs, she took the path to the front door. As she stepped outside, she sat down on the crumbling stone steps of the entrance and leaned her head against the rusty railing. Fine rust trickled on her hair, but she did not care. Shortly thereafter, Josh appeared and sat next to her. He started stroking her back and asked, "Jez, what's going on?" "I'm so tired of my existence. I would like to fall asleep and never wake up. "


	5. Set me free

Joshs back chilled. A part of him could understand her. If your world is nothing but pain, violence and loneliness, you‘ll not see anything worth living. He put his arm around her and was silent for a while before asking "Jez, do you have something that you think is worth living for?" She looked at him, and for a second he thought there was a sparkle in her eyes, before they darkened again and she answered "I’m not sure. Maybe. And you? " „Through my job I've saved some money, and if I have enough for a new start, I'm off the field "  
Her eyes went wide and he saw that she had trouble holding back her tears. "I wish you good luck," she said in a strangled voice, got up and went back into the house. Josh couldn‘t help, feeling that he had said something wrong. He just didn‘t understand why.  
Jezbel had picked up the basket Josh had left in the hallway. As he entered the upper room, she was about to put the wood in the fireplace while Gerard opened some cans of breakfast meat and conjured some crackers out of his backpack. Meanwhile, Tyler had woken up again and stared into nothingness, silently. Before he had the opportunity to approach Jezbel, she went over to Tyler, knelt in front of him and said softly something to him, Josh couldn’t hear. Tyler looked at her with wet eyes and pulled her into a tight hug, causing her to gasp. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he repeated again and again, totally upset. Josh wanted to intervene, but Gerard stopped him. "It's okay, believe me" Josh looked skeptically at the redhead but let it go.  
After a few minutes, Tyler calmed down and he and Jez joined the others, who had started eating in the meantime. While Tyler took something, Jezbel stared silently into the flames. Josh looked at her worriedly and asked, "Jez, why you‘re not eating?"   
"I’m not hungry," she replied without taking her eyes off the flames. A little later, she rose without a word, grabbed a sleeping bag and crept into the darkest corner.Josh looked after her worriedly and sighed.   
It was the middle of the night when he was awakened by soft sobs. He immediately realized that it was Jezbel. Carefully, he approached her and whispered, "Jez, it's all right" but she didn‘t seem to hear him. He stroked her back reassuringly, but she started shaking and whispering. "Stay away from me, Josh. It‘s too dark in me for you. Save yourself, it's better that way." He pulled his hand away and returned.   
"I'm not afraid of the dark, Jezbel. I already live in it."  
He waited in vain for an answer, but didn’t get one. So he lay close enough to her to make sure she could feel his body heat, at least. A little later, he fell into restless sleep. There was this fearsome shadow again, that haunted him. He started to breathe heavily and the pure terror flowed through his veins. He could literally feel the creature's cold breath on his neck. But then something warm broke the icy horror.  
He felt delicate fingers brush through his curls and gently massage his scalp. The shadow was lost in the void and only warmth remained. Josh wanted more of it. He wanted to lose himself in this security. He leaned his head more in those warm touches and gave a relieved sigh. Slowly he slid back into deep sleep and didn‘t notice that he had unconsciously nestled against Jezbel.  
She lay there quietly and looked at him sadly. His features worked in the soft white light of the moon, as if they were carved in pale marble. His playful curls. His long eyelashes and his gracefully curved lips. Her heart ached. Josh didn‘t deserve the suffering he had to live in. In that moment, he snuggled closer and put his arm around her. An idea began to form in her mind and a smile played on her lips. She kissed him lightly on the forehead and was surprised to see a smile flit across Josh's lips despite her caution. She sighed softly before she also went to sleep again.  
When Josh awoke the next morning, his heart was heavy as he found the space next to him empty. He sat up and looked around. The only one he found was Gerard, who was sitting in the window frame again, smoking. "Good morning, sleepyhead," the redhead greeted him and asked, "Do you fancy some coffee?" Josh yawned and ruffled his messy hair before answering, "Hm, we can do it." Then he added, "Do you have seen Jezbel? "" No. She was already gone when I woke up. And Tyler left shortly afterwards. "  
Silently they made their way to the kiosk. As they sat on a bench with a steaming coffee, Josh asked, "Gee, what do you know about Jezbel?" He looked at him and was silent for a while. But when he saw Josh's pleading look, he nodded and replied, "Jez, one of the most warm-hearted people I know. She helped Tyler and me through a lot of crap. A few months ago, I wanted to take my life when my drunk mother beat me black and blue and also attacted me with a knife.  
I stood here on the precipice and wanted to jump, but she hugged me from behind and only said: 'I don‘t want you to go, Gee. But if you do, take me with you. I will not leave you alone '. We talked the whole night until I had found a meaning to continue living for me. "After this confession Gerard looked his companion in the face. Josh was close to tears. "She did that for you? She must like you very much"   
"She does, but she doesn‘t love me, if you suspect that." "But ..." he began, but Gee interrupted him: "Josh, Jezbel is very loyal and caring to the people who mean something to her. That's in their nature. That's why I asked you not to interfere when Tyler hugged her so hard yesterday. She has a sense of what others really need.“  
Josh nodded and said quietly, "But what’s about herself?" The redhead sighed, "She doesn‘t see herself. She doesn‘t care what happens to her. "  
Before his companion objected, Gerard continued," Let's face it, Josh. It is a self-damaging coping mechanism, but absolutely vital in its case. If she gets too close to someone she'll retire, as she did last night, because she'd rather assume that she doesn‘t count. "  
"So I screwed up something yesterday", Josh growled softly " „Why? "  
" I must have said something stupid yesterday. We talked about what kept us alive and I told her that if I saved enough money I would go off the field. That seemed to have hit her for some reason. "  
Gerard thought about it for a while and then asked: "Tell me, do you feel something for Jez?" Josh's eyes widened: "What do you mean?" "Well, think about it." "Do you want to suggest, that Jez has Feelings for me? "  
" Actually, "replied the redhead. "That would also explain their reaction to your statement. So Josh, how are you feeling about Jez? "  
He blushed and looked down as he answered, "Um, I honestly never considered, that she would like me more than a friend. Who wants to have a relationship with a loser like me? "  
" Josh, from this point of view, we're all losers" Gerard objected. He nodded silently and went on shortly afterwards: "Jezbel is really a special person. I've never met someone like her before. At her side I feel loved and accepted, simply whole. Josh looked uncertainly at Gerard and bit his lower lip. The redhead smiled and said: "You have answered my question, already.  
And now back to your unlucky statement: Without knowing or wanting to, you have fully hit Jezbels coping mechanism."  
" Shit " slipped out of Josh mouth."Do you think I can make amends?"   
"Yes. Tell Jez that you really care about her. That you feel whole with her. "Josh nodded and smiled shyly at Gerard.

After hugging each other goodbye, Josh bought another sandwich before making his way to the record store. He was just through the door when his boss came up to him: "Hello Josh, pity that you were not here 10 minutes earlier. A young woman was here and asked for you. "  
" What kind of woman?“ He asked puzzled.  
"She didn‘t give her name to me. She had long blond hair and was pretty petite. And ... and looked similarly battered, like you. "  
Josh knew exactly what and who his boss meant. Charles was a good guy and he was more than happy to have a boss like him. "That was Jezbel" he told him. „She left you an envelope there" Charles noted, walking behind the cash desk and picking him up for Josh. "Thanks, Charles" his co-worker replied, heading for the locker room with the envelope. When he opened his lock, he couldn‘t resist any longer and he opened the letter.  
His heart almost stopped when several $ 100 bills slid out of the envelope. Behind the bills he found a little note: 

Dear Josh,  
may the money help you to be free.  
Jez.


	6. Something soft and soaked in pain

He was totally shocked. Tears began to run down his cheeks and his hands trembled. He put the envelope in his locker and closed it. Then he sat down on a bench and tried to calm down. When he finally meeting Charles again, he asked worriedly, "Bad news from your girlfriend?"   
"No" Josh muttered, "quite the contrary."   
"Then why do you look like someone died?"   
"It's complicated" he replied and his boss didn‘t want to urge him to say something. Josh stayed in the storing place where he could think about this whole thing.  
'How did she know where I work?' He wondered. 'And, for heaven's sake, where did she get so much money from?' He felt so guilty. Immediately after he left work, he made his way to World's End, but met no one there. So he set off for home. As soon as he was through the door, Ray shot into the hall and bellowed; "Where have you been again, you piece of shit?" Josh didn‘t even have the chance to answer, because Ray hit him with his fist in the stomach, so that he went to his knees. He kicked him in the ribs a few times as he lay on the ground and made some more insults, before he left Josh and went back to the living room as if nothing had happened.  
He crawled into his room, hoping Ray was done with him for today. His whole body throbbed in pain as he lay down on his bed and Josh wondered how long he could stand this ordeal. With trembling hands, he pulled his thin, ragged blanket over his battered body, hoping to just fall asleep.

The next morning was pure hell for him. His body resisted every movement. He dragged himself to the bathroom, hoping a shower would relieve his suffering. As his gaze fell on the large mirror, he froze in shock at the sight that presented itself to him. His cheeks were sunken and he had dark circles under his eyes. The ghostly paleness of his skin did not make it any better. As he undressed he saw new bruises adorning his ribs. "Great" he growled. "As if I didn‘t look crappy enough ..."  
The hot shower water actually helped to soothe his body a bit. And after he got dressed, he felt better. Back in his room, he packed the little clothes that he still had in a big backpack. He pulled his bitterly-saved money out of the hiding place and stowed it in his backpack before sneaking out of the apartment to never coming back. After getting a bite to eat at the grocery store, and the first sips of hot coffee warming his stomach, he made his way to World's End. The house was abandoned and Josh stowed away his backpack behind the wood paneling. Then he pulled out a sleeping bag and lay down a bit before setting off for work just before noon. Days passed and Josh was still alone in the old rundown house. Every now and then he received furious messages from his mother, who was only interested in money. Although he was accustomed to the indifference of his mother over the years, he was deeply hurt by the fact that she didn‘t care what he became or how he was doing.  
The next evening after work, on the way back to Worlds End, he saw something lying on the forest path. At first he thought it was a bunch of old rags, but then he froze in terror when he realized something was in the completely tattered garments. "Jezbel" he whispered shocked and rushed towards her. She was in a even more worse state, than the day, they met at the hospital. He saw immediately that her nose was broken and a big bruise on her jaw suggested that she had lost a few teeths. More bruises covered her upper arms, which he could see through her dirty and torn sweatshirt. She also had choking signs on her neck and when Josh looked down at her, he realized she didn‘t even wear shoes. "Oh my god" he whispered barely audible. She was unconscious and Josh picked her carefully up, trying not to hurt her even more.  
It stung his heart as he realized she had become even thinner.  
When they reached the house, he placed her carefully on his sleeping bag. He removed the sweatshirt, which was only a bunch of shreds and the sight catched his breath. Her entire upper body was covered with bruises and her ribs stuck out sharp under the damaged skin. Josh got a blanket and covered her, then made a fire in the fireplace and got a water bottle. As soon as the room temperature got warm, he wet a cloth and began to wash all the dirt and blood from Jezbel's body. Just when he was done, she began to shiver and he covered her again.  
He pulled her along with the sleeping bag closer to the warm fire and tried to infuse some water, which worked more badly than right. Then he left the room to get more firewood. As he was about to go upstairs, again he heard Jezbel whining. She was trashing around and implored someone to stop hurting her while tears ran down her cheeks. So he immediately dropped the basket as he entered the room and rushed to her side.  
"Jez" he said gently, trying to grab her arms. "Jez, it's all good. It's Josh. " But she was too deeply trapped in her nightmare to hear him. So he pulled her into his lap and held her safely in his arms. He whispered reassuringly in her ear, although at the beginning she was still very much resisting. Then she gave up exhausted and just cried silently, while Josh gently stroked her hair. At some point she fell silent and he saw that she felt asleep in his arms. The next morning he couldn‘t remember when he had fallen asleep beside her, as a hand gently shook him awake. He reluctantly opened his eyes and saw Tyler standing over him. When he looked closer, he realized Tylers terrible state. "What happened?" he asked softly to avoid to wake Jezbel. "I ran into the fists of my favorite classmates, again" commented the brunette, making a painful grimace. Then Tyler's eyes fell on Jezbel and he got even paler than he already was. "My God, she looks terrible" Josh threw him a look that said he was not telling him anything new. He grimaced apologetically and Josh asked, "Shall I help you with your wounds?"  
"Would be nice“.  
Josh carefully detached himself from the still sleeping, young woman and got the first aid box. As he treated Tyler, he asked, "Ty, don‘t you want to do something about these pigs?"  
"What should I do in your opinion? Just march into the office of the principal and tell her about the situation? You know very well, how this would end, do you? They would beat the shit out of me, if they would catch me outside of school. No thanks" he said, shaking his head.  
Josh sighed and continued to patch up Tyler. "Do you want to spend the rest of the day here, Ty?" Josh asked when he finished. " Yes I will."  
"Could I ask you for a favor?" Tyler looked at him in amazement, "What should I do?" "Could you take care of Jezbel while I'm at work?" "Yeah, sure" the brunette agreed looked with concern at the still sleeping young woman.

They heard footsteps, and a little later Gerard entered the room with four cups of coffee in his hand. "Yay, I'm glad that I guessed right, to meet you all here" and grinned. His smile died immediately when he saw Jez and Tyler's battered bodies. He handed Josh the carton of coffee mugs and knelt down to Jezbel. The redhead gently brushed a strand of hair from her face to get a better picture of her injuries. "That damn bastard," they heard him growl. "Someone should beat the shit out of him." Tyler and Josh looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "Was she conscious?" He asked the two.  
"I found her unconscious on the forest path and brought her here," Josh answered. "She had a nightmare last night and I had trouble calming her down". Jezbel started to stir slightly and the blanket slid off her shoulders. When Gerard saw that she was wearing only bra, he looked questioningly at Josh. He reached for the tattered shirt she was wearing and held it up to his nose. Gerard nodded through clenched teeth.  
Josh was about to pick up one of his worn-out hoodies when Jezbel suddenly woke up, looked around in panic and tried to run away. Gerard caught her and tried to calm her down. She struggled desperately and begged, "Don‘t hurt me! Please !!! "She accidentally hit Gerard in the face, but he didn‘t let go. Josh was also there a few seconds later, taking her face in his hands and forcing her to look at him. "Jez, look at me, please: It's me, Josh. You are in Worlds End. You are safe. Nobody hurts you. "She hesitantly followed his request. When she realized that it was actually Josh, who gently stroked her cheeks with his thumb, she relaxed. Gerard and Josh released her slowly so she could turn to Gerard. Her eyes went wide and she whispered in shock, "Gee, you're nose is bleeding from the! Was, ... was that me? "He grabbed his nose in surprise and saw blood running down his fingers. Before he could say anything, she burst into tears and sobbed, "Gee, I'm so sorry, I didn‘t want that. I really didn‘t want that! "He held a handkerchief to his nose and at the same time pulled her into a hug. "Hey Jez, I know that, dear. Everything is good. She clung to him and repeated over and over: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry ..." "Jez, it's really okay" the redhead tried to reassure her. " You know what? Give me a treat and put on Josh's hoodie, okay?"

She broke irritated away and noticed just now, that Josh held out an old, silver-gray hoodie to her. "Thanks, Josh," she mumbled shyly, lowering her eyes. When she was dressed, Tyler approached the three with the coffee and said, "I think we all need some caffeine now."


	7. I will make you Queen of everything you see

Everyone reached for a cup and they sit in a circle on the floor. "Have you met these bullies again?" Jezbel asked softly. "Yep," Tyler said shortly. "Josh has patched me together again" he continued, smiling weakly. "Yeah, our Jishwa here is really caring" commented Gerard. Josh wanted to answer something, but Tyler asked "And what happened to you, Jez? Why did Josh find you unconscious and half dead on the forest path? "She looked to the ground and the cup in her hand began to tremble."I took something that was mine and sold it. It was valuable, and when my stepfather found out, he was not pleased, as you can see. "  
" What was it? "Gerard asked.   
"It was a brooch of my dead mother."  
Josh's breath caught. He was smart enough to count one and one together. That's how Jezbel had raised the money for him. Tears began to run down his cheeks. "Josh, what's going on?" Tyler asked confused. But he only shook his head silently, got up and left the room. "I'll go after him" said Gerard, but Jezbel held him back. "No, Gee. I have to do that. "The redhead looked at her questioningly as she stood with clenched teeth and slowly followed Josh.  
"Josh?" She said softly as she found him leaning against a tree outside. He had buried his face in his hands and cried softly to himself.   
He didn‘t respond. Only when she touched him gently on the knee, he raised his head and looked at her with a pained look. "Why, Jezbel?" He asked. She sighed and replied, "I just wanted to help you."   
"But at what price?! Do you seriously think I would have asked for something like this? I can imagine that the brooch meant a lot to you. And I'm sure you knew exactly how that bastard will react when he realizes she's gone. "  
Her eyes hardened and she replied, "Yes, I was aware of the consequences. The brooch was the last thing my mother left to me, but you know what? She will never come back. The brooch couldn‘t protect me from Pete beating me for anything black and blue. This time it was worth it, at least. " Josh's mouth fell open in horror, and he replied shocked: "Jez, he has beaten you half dead! Aren‘t you really care for yourself? "  
New tears began to run down his cheeks. "No. I don‘t care what happens to me, Josh. I've been dead for a long time inwardly, and I'm realistic enough to know that one day Pete will kill me, so what the hell. At least I can do something good on the way there.  
Do you remember our conversation about what keeps us alive? "He nodded, and she continued," You said that if you have enough money, you want to get off the field. Well, see the money as an investment in your future, because you have one, unlike me. Don‘t even dream of wanting to give me the money back, because I don‘t want it. "  
She wanted to turn away to go back to the house, but Josh jumped up, grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a heartfelt hug. She just managed to bring out a surprised gasp before he let his lips crash against hers.  
He felt her stiffen in his arms and he released the kiss in fear, that it had done more harm than good.  
She had tears in her eyes and looked suddenly very tired. "Josh, don‘t mistake gratitude for love. To give someone hope and take it away from him again, is more cruel than anything else."  
Even her voice sounded tired and Josh felt pure despair rise in himself. "Jez, what do I have to do to make you believe that I really like you? That I really care about you?! "  
She smiled sadly as she broke away from him and said softly „Nothing. You have already made your plan. Go away as soon as you can and don‘t look back."  
Suddenly, Josh realized the full extent of the damage to his statement days ago, and he replied, "God, Jez, this time, I wouldn‘t even have dreamed of considering you like me in any way! Who wants a loser like me!" Tears ran down his cheeks again but he didn‘t care. He was at the end of his wisdom.  
He knew he wasn‘t good with words, but he hoped that Jezbel could at least feel his honesty. He closed his eyes, almost sure that he would be alone when he opened them again, but then he felt a soft touch on his cheeks. Jezbel wasn‘t gone and looked at him with such warmhearted eyes that it nearly took his breath away.   
"Josh, you’re not a loser. You are a wonderful man and every woman will be selling her soul you to be yours. You deserve better than me. "  
" Jez, but I don‘t want anyone else. I want you, "he replied softly. He felt her hand on his cheek begin to tremble and gently took her in his hands. "Josh" she began, but then she turned white like a ghost and collapsed.  
He caught her and carried her back to the house as soon as possible. "Gee!" He called in panic. The redhead put his head out of the room with a questioning look. When he saw what it was all about, he immediately asked, "What happened?" "She just collapsed!" Josh answered in panic, looking at Gerard, pleadingly. He thought for a few seconds and then asked, "When did she eat something?" "Nothing, since she's here " he answered. Gerard got up and went to the food supply and started to mix things up. "Josh, support Jezbel please, we have to give her much sugar water. I think she's totally hypoglycemic. "He did what Gerard had told him, and the two tried together to infuse the sugar water.  
Her efforts were successful, and a few minutes later Jezbel opened her eyes again and looked around, confused. "What, .. what happened?" She asked softly. "You collapsed, dear," Josh explained, smiling warmly at her. Gerard raised a brow in surprise at the pet name. "I’m so ..." she started, but Josh interrupted her: "No, dear. Everything is alright. You‘re conscious again and that is all that matters. And to keep it that way, I'll get something to eat for everyone now."  
Josh started to get up, but Jezbel gently reached for him and said softly," Please stay. "  
"I'm going" Gerard suggested, grinning. "Maybe I'll meet Tyler on the way and can already see what he found for treasures at the landfill."   
"Thanks, Gee" Josh replied and gave him some money. Then they were alone. "I remember owing you an answer" Jezbel began, sitting up. Josh looked at her expectantly and could almost see her inner struggle as she tugged nervously on a loose thread from his hoodie and bit uncertainly on her lower lip. "I, ... I can‘t believe that someone like you really wants me, Josh." He gave her a warm smile and replied, "Yes, I want you, Jezbel. With all my heart. Once you're turn 18 and we have enough money, we'll leave this city and start a new life. "  
" Sounds like a good plan, "she replied, smiling shyly.  
Josh took her in his arms and kissed her tenderly. "When's your birthday, btw.?" He asked after a while as he gently stroked her hair. " October 12th " she replied. "And you?" June 18th "  
" Too bad. So I can‘t buy you a birthday present this year anymore "she pouted playfully. Josh laughed and replied, "Um, I think I couldn‘t have wished for a more beautiful gift like you." "Me neither" she replied, touched. Josh grabbed his purse and pulled out the picture of them, Gee had made weeks ago and gave her the second copy. She gently stroked the picture and said softly, "You carried it around with you the whole time?" He nodded silently and smiled warmly at her. She let the picture disappear in her pocket and gratefully hugged him. "Thank you so much, my Jishwa," she whispered into his crook, and a comforting shiver ran down his spine at her words.


	8. Take pride in what is sure to die

Moments later, they heard the voices of Tyler and Gerard coming back. While the redhead put on a 1000 megawatt grin when he entered the room, Tyler had just a thoughtful expression written over his face. "So my dears, I brought us all stew. To make us big and strong, "Gerard announced and distributed the food. Everyone was hungry, except for Tyler poking around in his portion rather thoughtfully. "Is something wrong, Ty?" Josh asked worriedly. The brunette looked around and sighed, "I, ... I have something to tell you. My family has decided to move. "The others looked at him in concern.   
"I don‘t want to leave you. You are the first people in my life that I can truly call my friends. "  
" Where are you going to go?" Gerard asked.   
"Seattle" Tyler replied, looking down. "That's not exactly around the corner" Josh commented.   
"How much time do you have left?“ Jez asked. "A few weeks, I think."   
"Can we do something to make the rest of your time as comfortable as possible?" she prompted. He was silent for a while, then he answered, "Just be there."  
And they were. Each of them spent as much time as possible in World's End. So everyone learned that Josh lived here now and Jezbel wanted to do the same, but she wasn‘t yet of age.

"Please take care of yourself and try to avoid this bastard as much as possible," Josh told her as he took her to the corner of the street. He knew very well that her stepfather wasn‘t allowed to see him. "I'll do my best," she promised and kissed him good-bye before she turned around the corner and disappeared into one of the houses.   
The day of Jezbel's birthday came and the three boys had planned a small birthday party in World's End for her. The time of the day was like chewing gum for Josh, and he couldn‘t wait for Jez to leave school. Nervously, he played with the small jewelry box in his hand and thought of Charles with gratitude. When he told him that Jez and he were a couple, he had given him the engagement rings he and his dead wife had worn before their wedding. They were a simple silver ones, but they radiated an elegant beauty. 'I wish you as much luck as I had with my Dotty. Both of you are so gracious people and you deserve to know the beautiful side of life, so much.‘ His words echoed in Josh's memory and he smiled.  
"It's great to see you so happy, Josh," Gerard tore him from his thoughts, sitting in the window frame and smoking one. "I just hope I don‘t scare her, with the rings" he answered uncertainly. The redhead thought for a while and replied, "I don‘t think so, Jish. She really must love you to death, if she has the strength to overcome her fear of her stepfather. "  
" Thank you, Gee, "he replied with a smile.  
Suddenly, they heard someone shouting, "Josh !, Josh! Come on, he has Jez! "The two men looked out the window and saw Tyler running towards the house. As fast as they could they stormed out of the house to meet him. "What happened?" Josh asked as they met Tyler. "Jez's stepfather showed up at school 20 minutes ago, dragged her into his car and drove away with her. In the car he hit her already in the face. I saw it with my own eyes! "  
Everyone knew immediately that the situation was very serious and they started running. Just as they turned into their street, they witnessed Jezbel's stepfather pulling her by the hair out of the car and trying to get her into the house. She was already in a badly state, had a black eye, and her lips were cracked and bleeding.  
"Oh my God!" Josh slipped out while Gerard swore, "That damn bastard!"  
They heard Pete roar as he throw Jezbel against the wall beside the front door. "You damn whore! You miserable piece of shit! What did I tell you, bitch?!“ he shouted at her. He took a picture out of his pocket and held it in front of her face while his other hand was pressed tightly around her neck.  
Joshs blood froze in his veins. He recognized immediately that it was the picture he had given Jezbel. An apoplectic rage rose in him and he stormed towards Pete and shouted: "Let her go, you bastard!"  
He hurled Jezbel away and hit Josh with his fist before he even managed to attack him properly. He fell to his knees and Pete sneered as he grabbed him and pulled him up again. "Look at this: what a loser! Dare to attack me and can‘t take anything! "He was about to hit Josh in the face again when he was attacked from behind. „The only loser here is you, you bastard" Gerard snarled in his ear from behind. Pete hurled Josh off, turned around and rammed Gerard against the wall. The impact left the redhead breathless and he has let Pete go.  
Josh and Jezbel were about to attack Pete again when he pulled a gun and shot Josh in the thigh. He felt to the ground immediately, groaning in pain. Then he held the gun under Gerard's chin and grunted: "One step closer and I'll blow this cockroach out of here!" Jezbel stopped abruptly and looked at him in sheer terror. Pete started to grin and said, "Well, so you decided to hang around here with this piece of shit, eh?" Jezbel wanted to say something, but he continued unperturbed. "I'll give you a lesson for life now" he announced, pulling the trigger without warning. Gerard's blood splashed against the wall and left a red trail as his lifeless body slid to the ground.  
"NOOO" Jezbel shouted. "YOU MURDER !!! YOU DAMN BASTARD!!! and stormed towards him. He walked up to her, raised his gun again and fired. She felt a blinding pain in her shoulder, but she didn‘t care. A few seconds later another shot whipped through the air, and this time it was Pete who fell lifeless to the ground.  
Jezbel rushed past him and dropped herself next to Gerard's body, shaking him desperately, "Gee! Gee! No, please!!! "Her hands turned red and in hindsight she couldn‘t tell if it was her blood or his. "Jez, it's too late. Gerard is dead. "She heard a soft quiet voice say. She looked up and saw Josh with tears in his eyes. He was supported by Tyler, who also howled snot and water.  
"NO!" She protested angrily: "He can‘t be dead!!! He only sleeps! You are wrong! He just sleeps!!!. "Her tears began to obscure her gaze, and suddenly everything turned into pitch black nothingness around her.

 

A few weeks later…

 

The landscape passed by the window in beautiful pictures and the gentle rocking of the train almost lulled Josh to sleep. Jezbel had her head against his shoulder and whispered softly, "What do you think? How is Oregon? "He gently stroked her hair and replied" With you, wonderful "and smiled at her.  
Jezbel smiled back and pressed the small urn a little tighter. „Do you think, Tyler is going to visit us, when we’re settled?“ „ Sure, my love. You know Tyler use to keep his promises“ „ Yes, you’re right, as always“ she mumbled in response and kissed his cheek. The silver ring on her finger discreetly reflected the setting sun, slowly disappearing behind the sea of trees. When she closed her eyes, the train was passing the border between Idaho and Oregon.


End file.
